Ursula
Ursula is a recurring character of the Pokémon anime. She is a Pokémon Coordinator and a rival of both Dawn and Jessilina. History Ursula first appeared in Another One Gabites the Dust!, where it was revealed that she was one of theWallace Cup competitors who were eliminated in the first round. When she recognized Dawn, she said it was an accident Dawn won the Aqua Ribbon and she was looking forward to seeing Dawn's graceful moves at the Chocovine Town Pokémon Contest. Later, she was seen using her Sandy Cloak Wormadam to perform a routine that ensured her progression to the second stage, where she used her Gabite. During the Contest Battles, Ursula was paired up against Jessilina in the semifinals. At one point, Ursula's Gabite and Jessilina's Carnivine seemed to be evenly matched, but when time ran out, Marian announced that the Coordinator advancing to the final round was Ursula. In the finals, Ursula posed a threat to Dawn as her Gabite had the upper hand for most of the battle against Dawn's Pachirisu. However, she found herself in trouble when Dawn fought back by commanding Pachirisu to block Gabite's attacks in unique ways, which ended up reducing Ursula's points considerably just as the clock was running down. As a result, she lost the battle, thinking that only the five-minute time limit prevented her from pulling off a win. Her next appearance was in Yes in Dee Dee, It's Dawn!, where she was shown practicing with her Plusle and Minun for the Daybreak Town Pokémon Contest. After telling Dawn she also had won four Contest Ribbons, she introduced the two Cheering Pokémon she had trained specifically for a Double Performance, causing Dawn to panic and make some rude remarks. When Dawn apologized, Ursula decided to show her the results of their training. However, the static electricity produced by Plusle and Minun made Dawn's hair sparkle like a diamond, which ultimately led her to faint. Ursula was then seen overhearing the talk about the origin of Dawn's nickname, Dee Dee, and laughing to herself. At the start of the Daybreak Contest, she taunted Dawn with this story. Later on, she used Gabite and Jigglypuff to deliver a performance that received positive reviews from the three judges and secured her a place in the second round. In Playing the Performance Encore!, Ursula faced off against Jessilina in the first match of the Battle Stage. Using her Plusle and Minun, she was able to defeat Jessilina's Yanmega and Seviper. After that, she won one more battle and reached the Contest finals. When Ursula found out that Dawn was her next opponent, she commented on how boring it would be to battle her in the final round and taunted her once again, calling her by her nickname and saying she didn't stand a chance against Plusle and Minun. During the battle, she had the two Electric-type Pokémon using Sparkmultiple times, eventually making Dawn's hair stand on end and sparkle. Ursula was pleased to see Diamond Dandruff in person, but her mood suddenly changed when Dawn managed to get rid of Encore and perfect the Flame Ice combo, lowering Ursula's points in the process. Ursula tried to fight back, but time ran out and Dawn was declared the winner. Ursula appeared again in Last Call — First Round!, where she attended the Coordinator Meet and Greet for the Sinnoh Grand Festival. There, she approached Dawn and said she was counting on her to look good that day. Later, she was seen performing on the Blue Stage with her two Eevee. As part of her performance, she threw a Water Stone and a Fire Stone at each, causing them to evolve into Vaporeon and Flareon. Ursula's unique appeal easily placed her among the 32 Coordinators advancing to the Contest Battles, and in Opposites Interact!, she discovered she had been matched up against Dawn yet again. Using her Gabite and Flareon against Dawn's Pachirisu and Mamoswine, Ursula proved to be a very tough opponent as she was able to take away nearly all of Dawn's points by delivering one successful attack after another and displaying some fierce combinations. However, her overconfidence ended up providing an opening for Dawn to use her newest Contest move, Ice Chandelier, which knocked outGabite and Flareon at once, thereby eliminating Ursula from the Grand Festival. She made a brief appearance in A Grand Fight for Winning!, watching Dawn and Zoey compete in the finals. Ursula had a cameo appearance in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Screenshots Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Sinnoh Region Category:Pokemon Coordinator Category:Girl